Jaguar
This character belongs to Samurai and is part of her book. Jaguar and the Path of Legends universe are © 2019 Ashton Knight '''(Samurai), all rights reserved.' LANGUAGE WARNING. ESPECIALLY FOR THE QUOTES. YOUNG GRASSHOPPAS BEWARE. THIS MAN HAS NO FILTER. Appearance Height: 6'2.5" Weight: 125 pounds. Despite his skinniness, he's shockingly heavy and is virtually impossible to pick up because his wings add about 200-250 extra pounds (no hollow bones for Angel wings) Eyes: blue (super rare for Angels) Hair: black/violet Jaguar has longish, spikyish black and violet hair. The violet is natural and it isn't terribly uncommon for Defenders (the collective term for Angels, Titans, and Syrens) to have multicolored hair. He has huge wings - waaay bigger than they're supposed to be. A normal wingspan for an Angel is around 20 feet; 25 feet is uncommon but not an impossible occurrence. Jaguar's wingspan, however, is more than 60 feet. His wings are bulkier than the wings of other Angels; generally, Angel wings are graceful in appearance (though still very strong - their strongest limbs, in fact), but Jaguar's wings are very muscular. His feathers don't change to white in light like they're supposed to - they're always black, and even Thorn isn't sure why this happens. It's commonly attributed to Jaguar being such a powerful shadowblood, but no one knows for certain. He also has a tail, which is very useful for balancing in flight. It's prehensile and able to support his weight - he can hang from it, pick things up with it, and balance on it. And smack people with it, and believe me, that's no fun. You wouldn't think a tail could be very strong, but his tail definitely is. It resembles a melanistic jaguar's tail, leading to his name, but no one knows why he has it. His mother's speculation is that someone slipped her something when she was pregnant with him and that led to all of his odd mutations, and given the environment she was living in at that time, it's not unlikely. Jaguar has a scar across his right eye, a curse mark given to all Empowered by the mysterious Servant. It never heals, and it cannot be hidden - it shows through fabric and even metal. Jaguar also has several chaos marks, which are black marks that show up as shadowbloods become more powerful. He has the jagged chaos mark on his cheek that every shadowblood has, as well as one over his heart, on his shoulder, and several on his back (which can be seen in the above drawing). He usually wears a black shinobi shozoku and a red hachimaki, though the latter may be navy blue as well. He also has a jaguar tooth necklace, which can sense poison. It used to belong to Thorn, but Thorn gave it to Jaguar once he was old enough to wear man jewelry without trying to eat it. Personality A good dad, but as aforementioned, no filter: Jaguar: Hello, my sweet daughter. Nova: ^-^ Jaguar: -drops jar on foot- @#$#%#$%@$%@! Nova: @#$#%#$%@$%@? Jaguar: #%@#$%$#%@ I need to stop this %#$%@#ing swearing in front of my $#%@#$@#$%ing child Nova: ? Jaguar: $#%@$% Random note: Nova isn't biologically his. Jaguar isn't married. He will also use more intelligent words rather than resorting to solely swear words, but he generally uses a decent mix of both. Though he doesn't have a filter, he is nowhere NEAR the level of coarse that Thorn's mother is at. But he can still be pretty coarse sometimes. He is outwardly confident and determined, but he is also very self-critical and when something goes wrong, he drowns in the guilt. Because what if there was something he could have done? What if he could've been stronger? What if he could've fought harder? They say he gave it his best. They say there wasn't anything more he could've done. But what if there was? He is very sarcastic and isn't afraid to say what he thinks. Around villains, it's more than likely that he will dig at them and insult them as much as he can. Even those who aren't villains, good luck avoiding those insults. He CAN be respectful, but it's rare, because he always wants to be seen as the "big dog" and will beat everyone else down with crippling insults and devastating sarcasm. As a child, he had a major sass issue. No. Let's rephrase that. People had an issue with his sass. He constantly talked back, and in all honesty, that still holds true today. He's extremely defiant and hates being told what to do. The few he listens to are Thorn (sometimes), his mother (sometimes), and really no one else. Abilities Essentially, a shadowblood is a shadow mage. And no, you may not use that. Shadowbloods have shadow minions whom they can summon at will, and they can also drain life. It's a horrible way to die and they can drain many lives at once, but lifedrains are excruciating for the shadowblood and they are limited to how many they can do within a certain time frame. One massive lifedrain will take days to recover from, unless you're a more powerful, experienced shadowblood like Jaguar. It's only a few hours before he can lifedrain again on such a massive scale, and he's working his way up to being able to recover in a matter of minutes. Jaguar can also read minds, and he can see beyond your thoughts to pursue revelation of memories and secrets. However, the latter requires physical contact, or for him to be within a certain distance. It's stronger with contact, but if he's close enough he can catch glimpses of memories and such. He can get around most "thought shields", though if you take one of Thorn's "telepath's bane" potions, your thoughts are safe. Good luck getting your hands on one, though, because Thorn doesn't just give potions away. He can send "mind messages", so he can have a conversation with you telepathically even if you're not a telepath. As long as he maintains the connection, you will be able to send messages back. Jaguar is a highly skilled martial artist; despite the extra weight from his wings, he is very graceful and agile. His strength rivals that of Thorn, and that's saying something. Due to his enormous wings, he can fly faster and longer than any other Angel, though as you can imagine, that requires a tremendous amount of energy. Voice and Manner of Speaking Jaguar's voice is described as husky with a slight accent. He often ends sentences with "yeah?" and has a fairly informal word choice most of the time. He commonly addresses people he doesn't like as "esteemed dipshit" or something equally insulting. He addresses girls as "sweet thing" or "sweetheart", though not in an affectionate way. He doesn't have any respect for "authority figures" and thus omits "-san" or "-sama" when addressing a samurai or daimyo. Even Thorn, whom Jaguar greatly respects, is just called "Thorn", and his teacher Atasuke was never called "Ikeda-sensei". Relationships Thorn Satake Thorn is the man who Jaguar feels deserves to be called his father. Besides being one hell of a badass samurai, Thorn is also a witchdoctor, skilled in alchemy and witchcraft; he is also able to heal almost any wound and cure almost any sickness. Technically speaking, he is a ronin, having broken away from the daimyo he used to serve, but if anyone deserves to be called a samurai, it's him. In addition to being the ninja village of Inazuma's primary healer, he protects it, because no one wants to provoke a 9-foot-tall Titan samurai with pain powers. Yes. Did we mention those? Thorn is able to inflict terrible pain on his enemies with a single touch, or he can inflict pain from a distance (looks like he's throwing white lightning, but it's pain). He can also take away pain and bear it himself, and any pain that is inflicted on him (or any pain that he takes away) makes him stronger. Jaguar really looks up to Thorn, and, growing up, he always tried to be like him. Though he ended up growing into his own Defender, the influence from Thorn is evident. Fern Fern is Jaguar's mother. She's a bit of a harsh parent - Thorn is definitely the gentler of the two - but loves Jaguar and Storm nonetheless. She started training Jaguar as soon as he could walk; her small stature and all the abuse she'd gone through had no effect on her combat skill. She stayed strong through everything, and Jaguar admires that about her. When she was forced to retire from combat and become a healer, Atasuke took over Jaguar's training, but the lessons he learned from his mother always stuck with him. Thunderstorm Satake Storm is Jaguar's half sister, as well as his student, and though he's pretty mean to her, he loves her and is extremely protective of her. Storm can't fly, as one of her wings is permanently injured, so Jaguar has to carry her when they fly places. His sister seems to hate it (though in her thoughts, she admits that she likes flying with him), but he's not leaving her anywhere. She has shadow powers and mindreading abilities like he does, but hers are more difficult to control - any time she feels an extreme emotion, a devastating lifedrain will happen. Luckily, shadowbloods can't drain other shadowbloods, so Jaguar doesn't have to worry, and he does all he can to help her learn to control it. His Biological Father Jaguar hates him and never wants to know him. Fern never talks about what Jaguar's father did to her, but Jaguar knows all too well; sometimes mindreading is more of a curse than a gift. Ikeda Atasuke Taking over Jaguar's training when Fern was unable to continue, most of what he taught him centered around aerial combat and controlling his shadow powers. Though Atasuke wasn't a shadowblood, he was still Empowered - he was a fireblood - and he had much to teach Jaguar. When Atasuke was killed, Jaguar felt immensely guilty - what if there was something he could've done to stop it? It haunts him to this day, and he misses Atasuke greatly. Nova Satake She doesn't come in until Book Two, but her existence is common knowledge at this point. As aforementioned, Jaguar is her adoptive father. Due to spoilers, it will not be detailed how they met, but they met and now she lives with him. In reality, all of the main characters take care of her, but Jaguar was the first one she met, so she's closest to him. Theme Songs "Start Again" - Red "Angels Fall" - Breaking Benjamin "Without You" - Breaking Benjamin "Right Here" - Ashes Remain "Battle Cry" - Imagine Dragons "Remember Everything" - Five Finger Death Punch "Lift Me Up" - Five Finger Death Punch "Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" - Set It Off "Undefeated" - Skillet "So Cold" - Breaking Benjamin "I Will Not Bow" - Breaking Benjamin Trivia * His birthday is November 17 and I keep forgetting to make a cake for him. ;-; * His favorite color is blue. * He hates strawberry ice cream and bacon. * His favorite ice cream flavors are chocolate and cotton candy (ONLY the blue one. The pink one tastes too pINK) * He enjoys surfing. * Dark secret: his pajama pants are bright yellow and printed with cartoon dinosaurs. * He's virtually fearless, except . . . he's EXTREMELY trypanophobic, and he doesn't like snarks srnarks SNAKES either. * He's not scared of spiders, but he doesn't like them, and when he was little he used to eat them. * He likes bugs and to this day, he still collects discarded exoskeletons. Quotes “With you, sweet thing,” he said, leaning towards her with his forearm on his knee, keeping his foot on her chest, “the biggest thing that needs improvement is your mental state.” Storm struggled, but he wouldn’t let her up. She growled in a very Titan-like way and said fiercely, “Do enlighten me, Socrates.” Jaguar folded his enormous wings back. “It’s a mess up there. You were one hundred percent pissed at me the entire time – that can’t be a thing when you’re in combat. Your mind has to be clear, like me when I’m telling you how much I hate your ugly face.” “You’re not clear,” Storm said, continuing to struggle. “You have more acne than a–” “Than a baby sister?” Jaguar rolled his eyes with a smile. “Nah, you continue to surpass me in the acne department.” “There’s an acne department? Huh. You must own it.” “There’s a pain-in-the-ass department too,” Jaguar said. “Of which ''you are the owner.” “You’re a prick,” Storm muttered. “Nope, find a mirror,” Jaguar said, tapping her on the nose with the end of his tail. “Anyway, ready to listen? This is kind of important.” _____ "Every time you fight someone who’s a little tougher than you’re used to, you let your frustration take over, and you can’t do that. It might result in more power, but you lose focus, and when you lose focus, you lose any and all power over your opponent. A clear mind has infinite advantage over a chaotic one.” (to Storm) “I’m Fear Itself. A pleasure to meet you, esteemed dipshits.” (isn't he an angel at the doctor's office . . . WHOA, PUN) "Wow . . . you’re nowhere near as dumb as I thought you were, esteemed dipshit. You’ve been upgraded to having the same level of intelligence as a thumbtack. Or a cactus. Because, you know, you’re a pri–" (such a respectful little boy) "“I have very dark things to hide, sir. Very dark things. Very dark things that the Ancient Kingdom would kill to know. Like I haven’t brushed my teeth in–” (another kid Jaguar quote) "Esteemed psychopaths . . . have you ever heard of this wonderful, miraculous thing we call . . . a shower?” '' "Aaaah, you’re too much of a shitty person, it’s too much, it’s too much, IT’S TOO MUCH!” "I won’t shut up. It’s you who should shut up. Yourself. In quarantine. Because that personality is reaching radioactive levels. And my, oh my, your stench! Didn’t I ''just ''talk to you about hygiene? And by the All-Seeing Light, are you ugly or ''what? I ain’t seen a face that hideous in my six years in this world!” _____ “Let me guess,” Silver muttered. “You’re not a licensed pilot.” “Nope,” Jaguar said, swooping lower to the ground to hover in front of the door in the side of the craft. “But who needs a license? It’s not like trying to overthrow the Shogun is legal, right? So what’s a little misdemeanor such as this?” He began typing the code into the keypad to open the door. “Flying without a license. Ha. We’re rebels, sweetheart. Nothing we do is legal.” _____ “River snake!” Jaguar was out of the river faster than lightning, flashing up the nearest tree. “It’s not even venomous,” Storm said. “And it just wanted this little fish.” “Even if it was venomous, it wouldn’t be anymore after coming across you,” Jaguar replied. “The venom in your personality surpasses whatever it’s got in its fangs.” ______ "RIVER SNARK!" "Still, another reason to snop . . . SNOOP around in their office thing today." Gallery IMG 3148.jpg Jaguar-Nova-Spider.JPG Jaguar.jpg IMG 3382.JPG IMG 3244.jpg IMG 3056.jpg IMG 3265.JPG IMG 3225.jpg Jaguar 3.jpg Category:Characters __FORCETOC__